Things We Lock Away
About was the twelfth episode of the first season of Caprica and the thirteenth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on October 19, 2010. Tamara attacks Zoe in New Cap City, seeking revenge for the MAGLEV bombing that killed her. Daniel Graystone wins back his company, but with unexpected consequences. Clarice Willow attempts to break Lacy Rand. "Things We Lock Away." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode summary, episode 112, Syfy, 2010, disc one. Summary Prologue Zoe enters Atlas Arena in New Cap City looking for the Death Walker. The Gamester (Master of Ceremonies) tells her that the Death Walker finds you. Zoe refuses to play the game, but the Gamester says to enter is a challenge. Rules are rules. You fight or die. Zoe prepares for a sword fight with two men. Suddenly, she is shot. Zoe falls to the ground and has a flashback to the fire in her house when she was five years old. The Death Walker appears with a rifle. It is Tamara. Act One Olaf dumps Lacy in the attic of the Willow house. Lacy is disoriented. Nestor alternately abuses her emotionally, then later comforts her, saying he will protect her from the others. At Graystone Industries, Cyrus Xander tells Tomas Vergis that the Board of Directors has called an emergency meeting to vote him out as CEO of the company and to reinstate Daniel. Later, Cyrus calls Daniel with the good news. Lacy tries to unboard the windows of the attic. Downstairs, Mar-Beth asks Clarice why she brought Lacy to their house. Clarice says it is God's will. Mar-Beth accuses her of disregarding the rules of their marriage. Olaf tells them to keep their voices down so the children will not overhear. He tells Clarice that he is almost finished with Lacy. Clarice leaves to go back to the cabin to see Amanda Graystone. At the cabin, Amanda searches Clarice's room for incriminating evidence that will link her to the STO. In V-World, Zoe is still disoriented from the gun shot. She remembers again the fire at the house. Then she remembers a time when she was a young girl coloring a picture of the house fire. A vision of teenage Zoe appears. Young Zoe thanks her for saving her from the fire and for being her friend. Tamara accuses Zoe of killing her and her mother in the MAGLEV bombing. Zoe pleads with her, saying she is just a copy of the real Zoe who did this, but Tamara will not listen. Lacy breaks through the window and screams for help, but there is no one outside to hear her. Olaf rushes in and subdues her. At the cabin, Amanda texts Jordan Duram that she has found nothing. He replies, telling Amanda to infiltrate her home. Act Two Act Three Act Four Epilogue Trivia General Ratings 720,000 American viewers Caprica, Episodes, US Viewers on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 13, 2019). Production Notes Cast * Sasha Roiz and Brian Markinson do not appear and receive credit only. Filming Locations * The interior shots of Graystone Industries were filmed almost exclusively at the British Columbia Institute of Technology's Aerospace Campus in Richmond, British Columbia, Canada. Caprica, Production, Location on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 28, 2019). * The Willow house was filmed in New Westminster, a city in the Vancouver Metropolitan Area. Episode 2: Rebirth on "Visit Caprica: A Guide to Caprica Filming Locations" (Retrieved on August 21, 2019). * Clarice Willow's cabin was filmed at the McMurdo Frazer Park Caretaker's Cabin, 2720 Pemberton Avenue, North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Caprica: "Retribution", Trivia on the Internet Movie Database (Retrieved on August 19, 2019). Music Cultural References * Atlas (Titan) * Capricorn * Nestor Son of Neleus Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also References Cast and Episode List